De:Fairy Tail Para:Escritores de Fanfiction
by Andromeda Demeter
Summary: Serie de cartas para los escritores de FanFiction, de los personajes de Fairy Tail. Humor, Humor, Eveywere x3
1. Mirajane Strauss

**De: **_Mirajane Strauss._

**Para: **_Escritores de FanFiction._

~0~

**Queridos Escritores y Escritoras:**

Iré al grano. Viendo por ahí..he visto muchas historias mías donde me emparejan con Laxus..algunas han insinuado que podría ser pareja de Natsu, en otras con Freed... Pero hoy vengo a decirles que nunca me he interesado en tener una pareja. De hecho, prefiero que me vean como un ángel-cupido. ¡Por el bien de la Siguiente Generación de Fairy Tail!

Ara Ara~ ahora que recuerdo..

¿Qué les parece el '_NaLu_'? Si saben de lo que hablo. Yo creo que son la pareja perfecta, ¿no?

¿O el 'GaLe'? Siempre he escuchado que "_Los opuestos se Atraen_".

'_GrUvia_'... Esos dos son el uno para el otro y se aman, ¿lo creen? Si Gray dejara de lado el Tsunderismo... ***inserte suspiro***

¡'JelZa'! ¡Yo ya quiero conocer a mis sobrinitos!. De cabello azul y ojitos café, o.. o de cabello rojo y ojitos café..como Erza.

**Se despide Mirajane Strauss: Ángel-Cupido.**

**PD:** Díganle a Erza que quiero sobrinos y que no se moleste en usar protección..Lo mismo para Jellal, donde quiera que esté...

**PDD:** Yo no puedo decirle ya que estoy cuidando de Elfman en este momento.

.

.


	2. Natsu Dragneel

**De:** Natsu Dragneel.

**Para:** Escritores de FanFiction.

**Hola:**

¿Como se Llaman? ¿son raros como Luce? porque si es así ya me caen bien * inserte sonrisa *. Bueno, Gracias a Mira ... que la vi Revisando Algo esta Mañana y busque eso ... y me salio esto y .. y, luego encontré algo que decía Fairy Tail y despues vi que habían muchas Cosas Dentro de eso y puse una y ... ¡Diablos! ¡No Tengo el cabello rosa! o ... ¿Se ve rosa? ¡Díganme! ¿que es el NaLu? ¿que es el NaLi? Dicen Que He besado a Lucy .. ¡Nunca le besado a Lucy! ¡Lucy es mi amiga!... y si fuera así Lucy me golpearía *escalofrío* y no me dejaría entrar a su departamento... ¡NOOOOO!

Oye flamita...¡ven y pelea!

¡Cierra la boca Stripper!

¡Nadie me hace callar!

¡Yo te haré callar con mi puño!

¡Inténtalo!

Ghhjj ¡Maldito!

Ne, Ne Natsu ..¿que es esto?

¡Hijo de pu***!

N-Natsu.. *inserte gotita*

Algo que no se como se llama para...

¡Paren de pelear!

¡ERZA!

Eh.. etto ¿que hacemos escribiendo aquí?

Jodiendo le lo que quiera que sea esto a Natsu, Lucy *susurro*

¿No sabes lo que es?

Si pero no me interesa *susurro*

Ah...bueno *inserte gotita*

¡LES HE DICHO QUE NO PELEEN EN EL GREMIO!

¡AHHHHHHHHH!

.

.

.

**Me despido con el rostro moreteado: Natsu Dragneel**

**PD:** ¿Alguien me dice por qué escribí esto? yo no lo se...y ¿que se supone que es esto?

.

.

.


	3. Erza Scarlet

**De:** _Erza Scarlet._

**Para:** _Escritores de FanFiction_.

**Queridos Escritores:**

Umm... Hoy les he dado un tiempo a ustedes, para decirles y preguntarles: ¿p-p-p-p-p-o-por-qu-e h-hay h-hist-torias qu-e t-t-t-r-tra-tan d-de mi y-y-y J-J-Jell-Jellal? Además...

¿Por qué Mira quiere s-sobrinos? ¿que insinúa al decir que no me moleste en usar protección? *inserte sonrojo* Y... ¿por qué me han puesto como asesina o Criminal? y apodos como monstruo, demonio...¿demonio? Mirajane es el Demonio en el Gremio... Y si se preguntan, No...no se donde esta Jellal, no me ha dicho que esta en 'Shirotsume' ... ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡No piensen que me v-vi con el en 'Oshibana'! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡no me hagan caso! ¡Aún estoy medio dormida! ¡Si! ¡Soy sonámbula! ¡Y el que diga lo contrario... pues...

¡El que diga lo contrario recibirá el castigo del Maestro!

**Me despido cordialmente (ROJA): Erza Scarlet.**

**PD:** No le hagan caso a nada de lo que escriba.

_[Desde: Oshibana - __ Calle Hiube 1478 - _Hotel Megüre - Piso 4 habitación 36].

.

.

.

~o~o~

**Hola :D les vengo a agradecer a las que les ha gustado mi idea...bueno en realidad, no es mi idea, pero yo quise hacerlos versión Fairy Tail, pero todo lo escrito aquí yo lo invente.**

**Les agradezco a:**

AnikaSukino 5d

-Por dejar los dos reviews, del primer capitulo y el segundo y porque fuiste la primera en hacerlo también ^^

Natsuki Dragneel Heartfilia:

-Por tu review y me alegra que te haya gustado y que te parezca bueno :D

LiraLilium:

-Como dije..no es mi idea, pero a mi se me ocurrieron los contenidos de cada 'carta' y el hecho de hacerlo con Fairy Tail, ya que...originalmente esto se le había ocurrido a una escritora de Harry Potter xD Por otro lado...no me di cuenta de que no me había salido de como en verdad son los personajes d: ¡Y me alegro de que te haya alegrado el día! n.n

amor por escribir:

-Gracias por el Review y me alegro de que te haya gustado C:

**Y de nuevo Gracias a Todas x3**

**.**

**.**


	4. Sting Eucliffe

**De:** _Sting Eucliffe_

**Para:** _Escritores de FanFiction._

**Queridas y No tan Queridos escritores:**

Me complace informarles que... No soy Gay. Segundo, no soy un tipo psicópata que viola y tortura a las Damas. Tercero... ¡Mi Ropa no es de Maricas!. Cuarto... ¡Mucho menos mi cabello! y es NATURAL. ¡Nunca me lo teñí con agua oxigenada!, Rouge es mi amigo, mejor amigo, hermano...casi, por lo tanto...jamás sentiría algo hacia el que tenga que ver con amor o...lo que sea...Solo se que nunca le tocaría un pelo en el sentido pervertido..

¡Escuchen! ¡JAMÁS! Malditas Fujoshis wuajajajajajajaj ***inserte risa psicópata*.**

**Me despido Cordialmente: Sting Eucliffe. El Maestro más Joven, sexy y sensual de la historia de Fiore.**

PD: Lector no es mi mascota, es mi amigo y compañero.

PDD: Tampoco es un gato, es un exceed.

PDDD: Y si..soy el maestro más sexy, joven y sensual de Fiore y la historia del mismo ***inserte guiño***

.

.


	5. Gray Fullbuster

**De:** Gray Fullbuster.

**Para:** Escritores de FanFiction

**Escritores:**

Buenos días, hjm... ¡joder!¡no soy un pervertido! el que me desvista no es a mi voluntad. Se me hizo una manía al entrenar con mi maestra Ul en calzoncillos. Así que no pueden decir nada. Natsu me tacha de pervertido solo porque esta celoso. En todo caso... lo entiendo, es una pena no tener ninguna _virtud. _También por que soy más fuerte que el y no quiere reconocerlo. Yendo a otro tema... ¡Quién en su sano Juicio se enrollaría y besaría con Erza!¡Es el demonio mismo!...

Bueno... sin contar a Jellal... ese tipo sin duda está loco.

**Se despide desnudamente: Gray Fullbuster**

**PD:** Estoy en mi sano juicio. Por lo tanto no me liaría con una acosadora-psicópata-pervertida-profesional-de-cabello-azul.


	6. Lucy Heartfilia

**De:** Lucy Heartfilia.

**Para:** Escritores de Fanfiction.

**Hola Chicos:**

¿Que tal les va? espero que muy bien. Bueno, pues, les escribo esta carta, y dejenme decirles que estoy muy emocionada *inserte ojitos de gato con botas*, ¡Si!¡He encontrado a más con mis gustos!

Pero... ¿e-es e-e-en serio? ¿Y-yo y Natsu?¿Yo y G-Gray?¿Y-yo y Rogue?¿Sting?¿Laxus?¡¿G-G-G-Gajeel?!

Vaya...n-nunca imagine algo así. Bueno...Creo que Lissana esta enamorada de Natsu. Juvia -claramente- de Gray. Rouge...pues ahí con Rouge, Sting y Laxus, no lo se.

Pero demonios...¡¿GAJEEL?! Levy es la de los gustos raros. No yo *inserte pokerface*. En cualquier caso no me cae mal...pero definitivamente no es mi tipo.

Mi tipo sería algo así como...Tierno, celoso, alegre, extrovertido, sobre protector, etc, etc...

Pero aún así las historias que hacen (a pesar de que salgo yo, y en otras no) son muy buenas. También me he dado cuanta de que también hay de otros personajes (refiriéndose a otros animes). Sinceramente...son unos genios. Ni yo tengo tanto ingenio e imaginación como para hacer cosas así.

¡En fin...Nos vemos Chicos!¡No olviden el nuevo capitulo de Fairy Tail en anime!

**Se despide una Lucy Heartfilia emocionada *inserte sonrisa*:**

**PD:** ¡Sigan así chicos! :DD

* * *

Creo que había escuchado por ahí que alguien quería que pusiera a Lucy. Pues aquí esta y espero que te haya gustado ^^

**Nia The Killer:** No queremos que nuestros 'actores' se enfaden...¿cierto? e.e Gracias por tu review. Besitos y saludos. Cuídate c:

**AnikaSukino 5d:** Estamos de acuerdo. Pero por otro lado su negación a Juvia no le durará mucho e.e o eso supongo. Mashima es muy Troll que no se sabe que hará de ellos. Gracias, has sido la primera en comentar mi fic, también has comentado todas las cartas. Te lo agradezco mucho :DD ¡Besitos y cuídate! C:

** :** ¡Gracias! Es bueno saber que puedo sacarle risas a alguien con estas locas cartas xD Por cierto...me enamoré de tu foto *-* Besos, Sludos y muchos cuídate :$$

**NekoFT:** *ríe psicópata mente* Nunca se sabe con Mashima e.e aunque lo más probable es que caiga, como todos ewe. Besos, Cuídate ^^

**Eli77:** jajajjajaja vamos juntas a visitar su tumba :DD Pues aquí esta Lucy querida .w.w.w. espero que te guste ^^ también, veré ese fic que dices que es parecido, te diré que me parece e.e Espero que no me haya salido de la personalidad de Lucy. Saludines, Besitos. Cuídate mucho y también a tu inspiración, es más o menos difícil hacer cosas así, sin que se salgan del personaje .u.

**Ruthy-Chan:** ¡Holu manos de diosa! *se pone a bailar salsa* Has comentado mi fic :DD no lo esperaba. Pero eres tan buena escribiendo que me emociona :$$ En ese caso mi opinión es parecida a la tuya. Haces fics muy locos, pero también muy hermosos Cx por eso me encantan. Solo me queda decirte que por nada del mundo dejes de ver Fairy Tail *w* es tan buena que te la recomendaría una y otra vez. Pero tampoco quiero parecer loca. ¡Nos vemos y cuídate mucho! Ya me verás por ahí cuando actualices ewe

**Gracias a todas y Nos vemos nun**


End file.
